1. Field
Embodiments relate to a material for an organic electroluminescence device and an organic electroluminescence device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays, which are one type of image display, have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display and the like, the organic EL display is so-called a self-luminescent display which recombines holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode in an emission layer to thus emit lights from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the emission layer, thereby performing display.